


Pitiful Child

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, it doesnt get far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested: Michael says some choice words during sex that remind Jeremy a little too much of a certain wintergreen Tic-Tac.





	Pitiful Child

**Author's Note:**

> y’all really like safeword fics you guys know its ok to just request comfort without the smut right

Michael was waiting for Jeremy to get home from his first day of work excitedly.

Jeremy was borderline exhausted. He never knew working would be so tiring. He nearly fell asleep on the ride home, only jolting awake when someone told him he had to get off the train. Finally, though, he made it to his and Michael’s house. 

Michael jolted as he heard the door open. “Jeremy! How was work?!”

Jeremy slammed the door behind him. “Awful.”

Michael laughed. “How come?”

“They made me carry a box.” Jeremy collapsed on the couch. 

“One box?”

“A _heavy_ box.”

Michael laughed again. “How heavy?”

“Real heavy! Mega heavy! Like 12 pounds!”

“That's less than our cat.”

“And have you ever seen me pick her up?”

“She's so small.”

“I’m so weak.” Jeremy groaned. “I need a stress reliever.”

Michael smiled, pulling Jeremy close. “Oh yeah?”

Jeremy nodded, burying his face in Michael’s chest. “Keep me awake, Mikey, I don’t wanna miss Project Runway.”

Michael laughed again. “Project Runway doesn't come on for like four hours.”

“If I fall asleep, I won’t wake up until tomorrow and you know it.”

Michael leaned down to kiss up Jeremy's jaw. 

Jeremy shifted. “You seem horny.”

Michael laughed. “Maybe.”

“Was I gone too long?” Jeremy teased. 

Michael smiled at him sweetly. “I missed you. “

“I can tell,” Jeremy laughed. “Kiss me?”

Michael practically purred. “Hell yeah.”

“Do it then, coward.”

Michael’s lips were on Jeremy's in a second.

Jeremy pressed into the kiss instantly. 

Michael’s hands were on Jeremy's hips, urging him closer.

Jeremy crawled nearer, his hand on Michael’s neck. 

Michael hummed against his lips. “What’re you in the mood for?”

“Just keep me awake, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered, winking. 

Michael snorted. “That's a pretty hard task, Jere.”

“It better be _hard_ ,” Jeremy joked. 

Michael laughed unattractively.

“Glad you liked my dick joke, babe!”

“Classic comedy.” Michael scooped Jeremy up in his arms.

Jeremy yelped. “You know it!” He held onto Michael tightly. 

Michael carried him towards the bedroom. “You know you still gotta tell me what you're in the mood for.”

“You know I need options, Micah.”

Michael hummed. “We could just have a vanilla fuck, or we could use the handcuffs, or we could roleplay…” Michael trailed off. “Whatever you want.”

“Oh?” Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “Roleplay, huh?”

Michael chuckled as he set him down on the bed. “Guess we have a winner, then.”

Jeremy grabbed at him. “Yeah?”

Michael smiled. “Yeah.” He pulled him into a kiss.

Jeremy kissed him sweetly. “Who am I for you tonight?”

Michael hummed thoughtfully. “How about a random guy who wandered into my camp during the apocalypse?”

“Zombie apocalypse?” 

“Mhmm,” Michael hummed. “I’ll have to tie you up, to make sure you aren’t trying to steal anything.”

Jeremy shuddered. “Better hurry,” he said. “You got some nice looking stuff to steal.”

Michael scoffed, sitting up to straddle Jeremy’s hips as he reached over into the bedside table for their handcuffs. “A street urchin like you has no business trying to steal from someone like me.”

Jeremy shifted under him. “Street urchin? That’s rude.” He eyed the handcuffs. 

Michael snapped them onto Jeremy’s wrists. “Why else would you be so fucking dirty?”

Jeremy pulled on the restraints. “Blending in?”

Michael scoffed. “Sure. So what made you think coming here was a good idea?”

“Companionship?” Jeremy smiled. 

Michael gave him a look, bringing a hand down to Jeremy’s throat. “I could kill you right now.”

“Anything could nowadays,” Jeremy shot back, tilting his head back so he wouldn’t choke. 

Michael eyed him. “So what, you came for a cheap fuck?”

“More like allies, but fuck works too.”

Michael scoffed. “What, are you a slut or something?”

“...I can be.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?” He rolled his hips into Jeremy’s.

Jeremy made a noise. “I-If you let me stay.”

Michael popped the button of Jeremy’s jeans. “Convince me not to kick you out.”

“I’ll show you a good time,” Jeremy assured. 

Michael hummed, shoving Jeremy’s shirt up his body. “We’ll see.” He teased the sensitive areas of Jeremy’s chest.

Jeremy shivered. “I swear,” he continued. 

Michael rutted against him in an attempt to work the both of them up.

Jeremy grunted. “Y-You do this for all the new guys?”

“Only the hot ones.”

That made Jeremy smile. “Like what you see then?”

“Maybe so.” Michael’s lips quirked slightly.

“Not so bad yourself.”

“Thanks. Now suck my dick like your life depends on it, because it does.”

“Maybe if I could reach it…” Jeremy teased. 

Michael tsked, scratching his nails down Jeremy's side before laying back and allowing him to move.

Jeremy grunted again and sat up, pawing at his pants with both cuffed hands. 

Michael quickly slipped them off, one hand tangling in Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy positioned himself so he could easily reach with his mouth and pressed his lips against Michael’s boxers. 

Michael grunted slightly. “Go on.”

Jeremy moved Michael’s boxers down with his teeth and wasted no time licking a stripe back up the length of him. 

Michael’s breath hitched, fingers tightening in Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy swirled his tongue around the tip before sinking his mouth around it, gazing up at Michael. 

Michael groaned softly. “Fuck,” he swore.

Jeremy inched lower, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks expertly, his tongue grazing the underside slightly. 

Michael bit his lip to muffle his sounds, hips stuttering slightly as he reflexively bucked into Jeremy’s mouth.

Jeremy adjusted, speeding up. He hummed around Michael, going even further down. 

Michael panted heavily, tugging Jeremy's hair ever so slightly.

Jeremy kept going, grunting at the stimulation in his hair. He swirled his tongue every time he pulled up. 

Eventually Michael had to pull him off, yanking him by his hair. “Pretty good, Whore. But you’re not getting off the hook with just a blowjob.” He leaned close to Jeremy’s face. “I’m going to fuck you senseless, got it?”

Jeremy winced from the pain, but nodded. “Do your worst.” His voice was raspy. 

Michael’s eyes darkened as he shoved Jeremy back onto the bed. He tugged his pants off, tossing them aside.

Jeremy watched him with wide eyes, moving his hips against the bed. 

Michael pinned him down, arms above his head. “What’s your name, anyway?”

Jeremy never knew if he was supposed to give his real name or not. This part was always awkward for him. “Uh– Jeremy?” he decided. 

“Well, Jeremy,” Michael smirked, reaching a hand down to palm him. “Why are you whoring yourself out in the middle of the apocalypse? You that desperate?”

Jeremy groaned. “N-Nailed it. Just who I am.”

Michael snorted. “You seem like a pretty pitiful child to me.”

Jeremy froze. “A-A what?”

Michael hesitated. “A pitiful child?”

“Wh-Why would you say that?”

“Because you’re childish and apparently pretty desperate?”

“Oh, r-right, you’re right.”

Michael eyed him. “Color?”

Jeremy blinked. “Blue?”

“What the fuck?”

“Huh?”

Michael shook his head. “Jeremy, what’s your color?”

“...Green?”

“You don’t sound too sure?” Michael sat up. 

“I was just confused! Come back!” Jeremy pulled on the handcuffs. 

Michael frowned. “Jere,” he muttered. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“You caught me off guard,” Jeremy said. “I’m fine!”

Michael nodded. “Okay.” He leaned back down to pin him once again. 

Jeremy made sure to smile at Michael so he knew he really was fine, rolling his hips. 

Michael smiled back, reaching down to stroke Jeremy once again.

Jeremy’s smile faded as he groaned again, biting his lip. 

Michael leaned down, attacking Jeremy’s pulse point with his mouth. His other hand moved to Jeremy’s shoulder, pressing him into the mattress.

Jeremy let out breathy sounds, trying to urge Michael on. His hips kept jerking occasionally. 

Michael watched with lidded eyes. “God, who would be this fucking horny during the end of the world. You probably jack off any chance you get.”

Jeremy grunted. “W-What else am I supposed to do?”

“Be better.”

“..Better?”

Michael grunted. “Yeah.” He wasn't sure what he was saying. Everything felt off. He didn't really know what to say.

Jeremy’s pleased sounds stopped but his breathing stayed heavy. “I-I can be better,” he whispered. “I swear.”

Michael hummed. “We’ll see.” He figured the lack of noises from Jeremy meant he had gotten bored of Michael’s hand, so he shifted down his body, trailing kisses all the way to his abdomen.

“Ah–” Jeremy shuddered. Nothing felt quite right at the moment. Surely it would pass by, however. 

Michael glanced up at Jeremy as he took him in hand, teasing his tip with kitten licks.

Jeremy’s whimpers were back in full swing. He breathed through his mouth, staring down at Michael. 

Michael swirled his tongue as Jeremy had, not breaking eye contact.

Jeremy squeaked. “F-Fuck me already.”

Michael tsked. “Chill. I’m getting there.”

Jeremy stilled. “D-Don’t say that.”

Michael blinked. “Huh?”

“Don’t tell me to– Don’t say that stuff.”

Michael blinked. “What? Say what?”

Jeremy’s head hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Red.”

Michael’s eyes widened as he pulled away from Jeremy. “Jeremy, what is it? What’s wrong?” He quickly removed the handcuffs, tossing them aside carelessly.

Jeremy breathed deeply. “I’m not a– I’m not a pitiful child,” he whispered. “I can’t just be better.”

Michael shook his head. “Miah, you- I don’t understand- you’re not a pitiful child. You don’t need to do better you’re already perfect.” 

“N-No, those are things– The– _You know_. It– It told me those things.” 

Michael jolted. “What?! Oh my god, Jeremy, I’m so sorry! Fuck, why did I say that?!”

Jeremy felt his eyes watering. “Y-You sounded so much like it.”

Michael shook his head desperately, his own eyes welling up. “I’m so sorry, oh god.”

“I-I knew something was off, but then you said– I don’t want to _chill_ ,” Jeremy spat. 

Michael flinched. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I d-didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”

Jeremy sat up. “M-My head hurts.”

Michael whimpered. “I’m sorry…”

Jeremy held his head in one hand. “Why does it h-hurt so much?”

Michael sniffled quietly, reaching into his bedside drawer and grabbing Jeremy’s painkillers. He handed them over, climbing out of bed. “D-Do you want me to get you a drink?”

Jeremy held the medicine tight enough to make his knuckles white. “Do we have any Red?”

Michael nodded. “I’ll be right back.” he pulled on his pants and shuffled out of the room, head bowed.

Jeremy felt the pain spreading down his neck, a tear dropping onto his lap. He waited for Michael to return, but not patiently. 

Michael returned, handing Jeremy a bottle. He climbed back into bed with him, curling in on himself slightly. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured hoarsley. 

Jeremy instantly took his medicine and washed it down with a huge gulp of the drink. “I-I know, it’s fine.”

Michael shook his head, hugging his knees to his chest as his tears spilled over. “It’s not.”

“Don’t do this, Michael. It-It’s my fault anyway.”

Michael ran a hand through his hair. “It’s really not.”

Jeremy sniffled. “I took the damn pill, I signed up for the consequences. Y-You were just trying to have sex with me.”

Michael’s jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth- a bad habit of his when he was upset. “That doesn’t excuse the fact that I said things that made you- That _hurt_ you, Jeremy.” Michael gulped, eyes trained on a fold in their sheets. His voice lowered. “I should’ve known something was wrong before it ever got that far.”

“But you didn’t! That-That’s okay, Mikey, you didn’t know what you were saying. I never told you. I just didn’t want this to be another ‘o-oh, Jeremy’s crying again, guess I can’t nut’.” Jeremy sighed, wiping his eyes. “It’s okay, Micah.”

Michael gave Jeremy a wounded look. “You think I care about sex more than how you feel?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Wh-What? No! You love me! I know that! I just hate it when you’re not satisfied!”

Michael sniffled. “I don’t give a shit about being ‘satisfied’, Jeremy. I just- I just want you to feel good.” Michael hugged his knees tighter. “I love you so much.”

“I-I know, Mikey, but y-you haven’t even made a move to hug me yet or anything, a-at least ask if it’s okay to touch me, but you haven’t.” Jeremy’s voice was small. “I’m sorry.”

Michael was shaking lightly. “I don’t deserve to touch you again yet.” He was punishing himself.

“Don’t say that! P-Please, we both need a hug, Mikey, c’mon.” Jeremy stared at him with pleading eyes. “I-I can’t do all the comforting here.”

Michael looked over at him and softened slightly, letting out a short breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” he reluctantly released his legs, shooting Jeremy a timid look. “Can I touch you?” His voice was soft.

“No,” Jeremy said, then smiled. “Just kidding. C’mere.”

Michael pouted. “That was rude.” He pulled him into a tight hug regardless.

Jeremy melted in Michael’s arms. “Just wanted to make you laugh. Didn’t work.”

Michael smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Jeremy's head. “You’re bad at it,” he teased. 

“I know. Maybe next time.” Jeremy sunk into Michael’s warmth. 

“I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“I cry all the time.”

“Still,” Michael sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Jeremy shook his head. “It’s okay, Micah. You didn’t know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you off.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

Michael hummed. “You were excited though.”

“Well, not anymore.”

Michael winced.

Jeremy sighed. “I should have stopped you sooner. But hey, we should add blue to the color system.” He laughed. 

Michael laughed a bit. “What would that mean?”

“Obviously that we’re just fuckin’ confused.”

Michael laughed again, snorting unattractively. “That sounds good to me.”

“I love you, Mikey.”

“I love you more than anything.”

“I-I don’t really care about Project Runway that much right now. Wanna take a nap?”

Michael pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Anything you want.”

“Nap. Please?”

Michael nodded, pulling Jeremy into his side as he laid the pair of them back.

Jeremy let himself relax, the medicine kicking in. He eventually drifted off.


End file.
